sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Masashi Ebara
Masashi Ehara (江原 正士 Ehara Masashi), better known as Masashi Ebara (江原 正士 Ebara Masashi), is a Japanese actor, voice actor, and narrator from Kanagawa Prefecture. He is affiliated with Aoni Production. He had roles in the Initial D series (as Jōshima Toshiya), Naruto (as Might Guy), Eat-Man (as Bolt Crank), the Shakugan no Shana series (as Alastor the Flame of Heavens), Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! (as Doctor Tsuchiya), Buso Renkin (as Captain Bravo), The Transformers (as Ratchet) and Final Fantasy XIII (as Sazh Katzroy). He is also the official dub-over artist of Tom Hanks. He is the Japanese dub of Stanley Engelstatern. Dubbing Roles Live-action * Tom Hanks ** Sleepless in Seattle (1997 Fuji TV edition) (Sam Baldwin) ** Forrest Gump (Forrest Gump) ** Apollo 13 (Jim Lovell)5 ** Saving Private Ryan (Captain John H. Miller)6 ** You've Got Mail (2001 Fuji TV edition) (Joe Fox) ** The Green Mile (Paul Edgecomb)7 ** Road to Perdition (Michael Sullivan, Sr.)8 ** Catch Me If You Can (Carl Hanratty)9 ** The Ladykillers (G.H. Dorr, Ph. D)10 ** The Terminal (Viktor Navorski) ** The Da Vinci Code (Robert Langdon)11 ** Charlie Wilson's War (Charlie Wilson)12 ** Angels & Demons (Robert Langdon)13 ** Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (Oskar Schell)14 ** Captain Phillips (Richard Phillips)15 ** Bridge of Spies (James B. Donovan)16 ** Inferno (Robert Langdon)17 ** A Hologram for the King (Alan Clay)18 ** The Circle (Eamon Bailey)19 ** The Post (Ben Bradlee) * Bill Murray ** Stripes (John Winger) ** Scrooged (Francis Xavier "Frank" Cross) ** Ghostbusters II (1992 Fuji TV edition) (Doctor Peter Venkman) ** Mad Dog and Glory (Frank Milo) ** Ed Wood (Bunny Breckinridge)20 ** Kingpin (Ernie McCracken) ** Larger than Life (Jack Corcoran) ** Space Jam (Bill Murray) ** The Man Who Knew Too Little (Wallace Ritchie) ** Wild Things (DVD edition) (Kenneth Bowden) ** Cradle Will Rock (Tommy Crickshaw) ** Charlie's Angels (DVD edition) (John Bosley) ** Lost in Translation (Bob Harris)21 ** The Darjeeling Limited (The Businessman) ** The Monuments Men (Sgt. Richard Campbell)22 ** St. Vincent (Vincent MacKenna) * Robin Williams ** Good Morning, Vietnam (1993 Fuji TV edition) (Adrian Cronauer) ** Dead Poets Society (1994 Fuji TV edition) (John Keating) ** Mrs. Doubtfire (1998 Fuji TV edition) (Daniel Hillard) ** Jumanji (Alan Parrish)23 ** Nine Months (Dr. Kosevich)24 ** Jack (2001 Fuji TV edition) (Jack Powell) ** Jakob the Liar (Jakob) ** Bicentennial Man (VHS/DVD edition) (Andrew Martin) ** Insomnia (2006 TV Tokyo edition) (Walter Finch) ** One Hour Photo (Sy Parrish)25 ** House of D (Pappas) ** Man of the Year (Tom Dodds) ** RV (Bob Munro)26 * Eddie Murphy ** Best Defense (Lieutenant T.M. Landry) ** Beverly Hills Cop III (VHS/DVD edition) (Detective Axel Foley)27 ** Vampire in Brooklyn (VHS edition) (Maximillian, Preacher Pauly, Guido) ** The Nutty Professor (VHS/DVD edition) (Professor Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Cletus 'Papa' Marcellus Klump, Anna Pearl 'Mama' Jensen Klump, Ida Mae 'Granny' Jensen, Ernie Klump Senior) ** Dr. Dolittle (VHS/DVD edition) (Doctor John Dolittle) ** Bowfinger (Kit Ramsey/Jeffernson 'Jiff' Ramsey) ** Life (Ray Gibson) ** Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (VHS/DVD edition) (Professor Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Cletus 'Papa' Marcellus Klump, Anna Pearl 'Mama' Jensen Klump, Ida Mae 'Granny' Jensen, Ernie Klump Senior, Lance Perkins) ** Dr. Dolittle 2 (VHS/DVD edition) (Doctor John Dolittle) ** Meet Dave (Dave Ming-Chang, The Captain)28 ** Imagine That (Evan Danielson)29 * Wesley Snipes ** Demolition Man (Simon Phoenix)30 ** Drop Zone (1998 TV Asahi edition) (Pete Nessip) ** Money Train (VHS/DVD and 2001 TV Asahi editions) (John) ** The Fan (1998 TV Asahi edition) (Bobby Rayburn) ** Murder at 1600 (1999 TV Asahi edition) (Detective Harlan Regis) ** One Night Stand (Maximilian Carlyle) ** Futuresport (Obike Fixx) ** U.S. Marshals (2001 TV Asahi edition) (Mark J. Sheridan/Warren/Roberts) ** Disappearing Acts (Franklin Swift) ** Undisputed (Monroe "Undisputed" Hutchen)31 ** The Expendables 3 (Doctor Death) * Will Smith ** Men in Black (VHS/DVD edition) (Agent J) ** Men in Black II (VHS/DVD edition) (Agent J)32 ** The Pursuit of Happyness (DVD edition) (Chris Gardner) ** I Am Legend (Lieutenant Colonel Robert Neville)33 ** Hancock (DVD edition) (John Hancock)34 ** Men in Black 3 (Agent J)35 ** Gemini Man (Henry Brogan)36 * Alec Baldwin ** The Hunt for Red October (1999 TV Asahi edition) (Jack Ryan) ** Malice (1996 TV Tokyo edition) (Doctor Jed Hill) ** The Getaway (Doc McCoy) ** The Shadow (Lamont Cranston / The Shadow)37 ** Mercury Rising (VHS/DVD edition) (Lieutenant Colonel Nicholas Kudrow) ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Mr. Conductor) * Andy García ** The Untouchables (1990 Fuji TV edition) (George Stone) ** Black Rain (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Detective Charlie Vincent) ** The Godfather Part III (1994 Fuji TV edition) (Vincent Mancini-Corleone) ** Hero (John Bubber)38 ** Steal Big Steal Little (Ruben Partida Martinez, Robert Martin, Narrator) ** Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (Jimmy 'The Saint' Tosnia) * Bruce Campbell ** Spider-Man (Ring announcer) ** Spider-Man 2 (Snooty usher) ** Spider-Man 3 (French maître d') ** Burn Notice (Sam Axe) ** Ash vs Evil Dead (Ash Williams) * Willem Dafoe ** Speed 2: Cruise Control (DVD edition) (John Geiger) ** The Boondock Saints (Agent Paul Smecker) ** Auto Focus (John Henry Carpenter) ** The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (Agent Paul Smecker) ** Daybreakers (Lionel "Elvis" Cormac)39 * Michael Moore ** Bowling for Columbine40 ** Fahrenheit 9/1141 ** Sicko42 * 8mm (Tom Welles (Nicolas Cage))43 * The Abyss (1991 Fuji TV edition) (Lieutenant Hiram Coffey (Michael Biehn)) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Ace Ventura (Jim Carrey)) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (Ace Ventura (Jim Carrey)) * Alien vs. Predator (Graeme Miller (Ewen Bremner))44 * Aliens (VHS/DVD edition) (Private William Hudson (Bill Paxton)) * Aliens (1988 TBS edition) (Private Mark Drake (Mark Rolston)) * Aliens (2004 TV Asahi edition) (Carter J. Burke (Paul Reiser)) * Alive (Roberto Canessa (Josh Hamilton))45 * Ally McBeal (John Cage (Peter MacNicol)) * Always (Ted Baker (Brad Johnson))46 * The Animal (Marvin Mange (Rob Schneider))47 * Anne of Green Gables (Mister Phillips (Paul Brown)) * Annie: A Royal Adventure! (Rupert Hogbottom (Crispin Bonham-Carter)) * Armageddon (2002 Fuji TV edition) (Colonel Lev Andropov (Peter Stormare) * Armageddon (2004 NTV edition) (Lieutenant General Kimsey (Keith David)) * Armour of God II: Operation Condor (1995 TV Asahi edition) (Frank the Guard) * Around the World in 80 Days (Inspector Fix (Ewen Bremner)) * As Good as It Gets (Frank Sachs (Cuba Gooding Jr.))48 * Assassins (1999 Fuji TV edition) (Miguel Bain (Antonio Banderas)) * Babe (2001 NTV edition) (Ferdinand the Duck (Danny Mann)) * Baby's Day Out (Edgar "Eddie" Mauser (Joe Mantegna))49 * Back to the Future Part II (Goldie Wilson III (Donald Fullilove)) * Bad Boys (VHS/DVD edition) (Captain Howard (Joe Pantoliano)) * Bad Boys II (DVD edition) (Captain Howard (Joe Pantoliano)) * Batman (1995 TV Asahi edition) (Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl)) * Bean (2000 Fuji TV edition) (David Langley (Peter MacNicol)) * Bella Martha (Mario (Sergio Castellitto))50 * Big (Paul Davenport (John Heard))51 * The Big Hit (Cisco (Lou Diamond Phillips))52 * Big Momma's House (Malcolm Turner (Martin Lawrence)) * Big Momma's House 2 (Malcolm Turner (Martin Lawrence))53 * Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (Malcolm Turner (Martin Lawrence))54 * Big Night (Secondo (Stanley Tucci))55 * Blood Simple (Ray (John Getz))56 * Boomerang (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Tyler (Martin Lawrence)) * Born on the Fourth of July (VHS edition) (Steve Boyer (Jerry Levine)) * The Bourne Identity (2006 Fuji TV edition) (The Professor (Clive Owen)) * The Break-Up (Gary Grobowski (Vince Vaughn))57 * The Cable Guy (Chip Douglas (Jim Carrey)) * Category 6: Day of Destruction (Craig Shilts (Christopher Shyer)) * Cedar Rapids (Dean Ziegler (John C. Reilly))58 * Cellular (2007 TV Asahi edition) (Lawyer (Rick Hoffman)) * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (John Bosley (Bernie Mac))59 * Chasing Sleep (Ed Saxon (Jeff Daniels)) * Cinema Paradiso (Ignazio) * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (Mitch Robbins (Billy Crystal))60 * The Client (Barry "The Blade" Muldano (Anthony LaPaglia))61 * Constantine (2008 TV Asahi edition) (Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale)) * Contact (2001 TV Tokyo edition) (Kent Cullers (William Fichtner)) * Copycat (Daryll Lee Cullum (Harry Connick Jr.))62 * The Counselor (Reiner (Javier Bardem))63 * Crash Dive (1999 Fuji TV edition) (James Carter (Michael Dudikoff)) * Crash Dive 2 (2001 Fuji TV edition) (James Carter (Michael Dudikoff)) * Creepshow (Harry Wentworth (Ted Danson)) * CSI: Cyber (Simon Sifter (Peter MacNicol)) * The Dark Knight (2012 TV Asahi edition) (Anthony Garcia (Néstor Carbonell)) * The Day After Tomorrow (2006 TV Asahi edition) (Jack Hall (Dennis Quaid)) * Dead Ahead: The Exxon Valdez Disaster (Dan Lawn (John Heard)) * Desperate Housewives (Peter McMillian (Lee Tergesen)) * Die Hard (1990 TV Asahi edition) (Argyle (De'voreaux White) * Die Hard (VHS/DVD edition) (Richard Thornburg (William Atherton)) * Die Hard 2 (VHS/DVD and 1994 TV Asahi editions) (Richard Thornburg (William Atherton))6465 * Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (Peter LaFleur (Vince Vaughn))66 * Double Dragon (Koga Shuko (Robert Patrick)) * Eat Pray Love (Felipe (Javier Bardem))67 * Escape from L.A. (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Snake Plissken (Kurt Russell)) * Exit Wounds (2004 NTV edition) (Henry Wayne (Tom Arnold)) * The Exorcist III (1994 Fuji TV edition) (The Gemini Killer (Brad Dourif), Patient X (Jason Miller)) * The Exorcist III (VHS edition) (Dr. Bruno (Clifford David), Altar Boy (Kevin Corrigan)) * Face/Off (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Sean Archer (John Travolta)) * The Fall Guy (Howie Munson (Douglas Barr)) * Father of the Bride (Franck Eggelhoffer (Martin Short)) * Father of the Bride Part II (Franck Eggelhoffer (Martin Short))68 * Fire Birds (1993 TV Asahi edition) (Jack Preston (Nicolas Cage)) * Firelight (Charles Godwin (Stephen Dillane))69 * Firestorm (Jesse Graves (Howie Long))70 * Freddy vs. Jason (VHS/DVD edition) (Freddy Krueger (Robert Englund)) * Frequency (2002 NTV edition) (Satch DeLeon (Andre Braugher)) * The Freshman (Victor Ray (Bruno Kirby))71 * The Full Monty (Lomper (Steve Huison))72 * Get Smart (2011 TV Asahi edition) (Maxwell Smart (Steve Carell)) * Ghost (VHS/DVD and 1993 Fuji TV editions) (Sam Wheat (Patrick Swayze))73 * G.I. Jane (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Command Master Chief John Urgayle (Viggo Mortensen)) * The Glimmer Man (DVD edition) (Jim Campbell (Keenen Ivory Wayans)) * Glory (1994 NTV edition) (Robert Gould Shaw (Matthew Broderick)) * Grace of My Heart (Joel Millner (John Turturro)) * Guarding Tess (Doug Chesnic (Nicolas Cage))74 * The Grinch (Lou Lou Who (Bill Irwin)) * Hard Boiled (VHS/DVD edition) (Inspector "Tequila" Yuen (Chow Yun-fat)) * Harry Potter series (Lord Voldemort (Ian Hart / Ralph Fiennes))7576 * Hellboy II: The Golden Army (Johann Krauss (Seth MacFarlane)) * Home Alone (1994 Fuji TV edition) (Marv Murchens (Daniel Stern)) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1997 Fuji TV edition) (Marv Murchens (Daniel Stern)) * Home Alone 3 (2001 Fuji TV edition) (Burton Jernigan (Lenny Von Dohlen)) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry (Captain Phineas J. Tucker (Dan Aykroyd))77 * Identity (Doctor Malick (Alfred Molina)) * Interview with the Vampire (1998 Fuji TV edition) (Lestat de Lioncourt (Tom Cruise)) * It Could Happen to You (Charlie Lang (Nicolas Cage))78 * It Takes Two (Roger (Steve Guttenberg)) * The Jackal (2000 NTV edition) (Ian Lamont (Jack Black)) * Jerry Maguire (VHS/DVD edition) (Rod Tidwell (Cuba Gooding Jr.)) * JFK (1994 TV Asahi edition) (David Ferrie (Joe Pesci)) * Jingle All the Way (DVD edition) (Ted (Phil Hartman)) * Judge Dredd (1997 Fuji TV edition) (Fergie (Rob Schneider)) * Jungle 2 Jungle (Richard Kempster (Martin Short)) * Jurassic Park (Mister DNA) * Jurassic World (Mr. DNA) * Jurassic World (2017 NTV edition) (Simon Masrani (Irrfan Khan))79 * A Knight's Tale (Geoffrey Chaucer (Paul Bettany))80 * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life (2006 TV Asahi edition) (Terry Sheridan (Gerard Butler)) * Last Action Hero (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Benedict (Charles Dance)) * The Last Boy Scout (1996 NTV edition) (James Alexander "Jimmy" Dix (Damon Wayans) * The Last Boy Scout (1995 Fuji TV edition) (Milo (Taylor Negron) * The Last Boy Scout (VHS/DVD edition) (Chet (Kim Coates), Billy Cole (Billy Blanks)) * The Living Daylights (1998 TV Asahi edition) (General Georgi Koskov (Jeroen Krabbé)) * Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (Tom (Jason Flemyng))81 * The Long Kiss Goodnight (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Mitch Henessey (Samuel L. Jackson)) * A Love Song for Bobby Long (Bobby Long (John Travolta))82 * Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom (Nelson Mandela (Idris Elba))83 * Martin (2018 Blu-ray edition) (Arthur (Tom Savini))84 * The Matrix Reloaded (2006 Fuji TV edition) (Merovingian (Lambert Wilson)) * The Matrix Revolutions (2007 Fuji TV edition) (Merovingian (Lambert Wilson)) * Mission: Impossible (2003 TV Asahi edition) (Eugene Kittridge (Henry Czerny)) * Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2010 TV Asahi edition) (Eddie (Vince Vaughn)) * Much Ado About Nothing (Don John (Keanu Reeves))85 * The Mummy Returns (Fuji TV edition) (Jonathan Carnahan (John Hannah)) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (Fozzie Bear) * Muppets Tonight (Fozzie Bear, Doctor Bunsen Honeydew, Snooky) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (Fozzie Bear, Doctor Bunsen Honeydew) * Murder, She Wrote (Brian East (Bryan Cranston)) * Mystery Date (Craig McHugh (Brian McNamara))86 * Natural Born Killers (Jack Scagnetti (Tom Sizemore))87 * The Negotiator (2001 TV Asahi edition) (Lieutenant Danny Roman (Samuel L. Jackson))88 * The Net (Dr. Alan Champion (Dennis Miller))89 * A Night in the Show (Mr. Pest and Mr. Rowdy (Charlie Chaplin))90 * Night Watch (1999 Fuji TV edition) (Michael 'Mike' Graham (Pierce Brosnan)) * Panic Room (VHS/DVD edition) (Raoul (Dwight Yoakam)) * The Pelican Brief (1996 TV Asahi edition) (Fletcher Coal (Tony Goldwyn)) * Platoon (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Junior) * Powder (Donald Ripley (Jeff Goldblum))91 * Predator (DVD edition) (Rick Hawkins (Shane Black)) * Predator 2 (Jerry Lambert (Bill Paxton))92 * Prêt-à-Porter (Joe Flynn (Tim Robbins))93 * Red Dwarf (Arnold Rimmer (Chris Barrie))94 * Resident Evil (VHS/DVD edition) (Spence Parks (James Purefoy))95 * Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2007 Fuji TV edition) (Carlos Oliveira (Oded Fehr)) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1993 Fuji TV edition) (Robin Hood (Kevin Costner)) * RoboCop (1990 TV Asahi edition) (Leon Nash (Ray Wise)) * RoboCop 2 (1993 TV Asahi edition) (Mayor Kuzak (Willard E. Pugh)) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2010 Blu-ray edition) (Doctor Frank-N-Furter (Tim Curry)) * Rollerball (2005 TV Tokyo edition) (Marcus Ridley (LL Cool J)) * Roman Holiday (1994–2000 Fuji TV edition) (Mario Delani (Paolo Carlini)) * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (Sandy Frink (Alan Cumming)) * Rules of Engagement (Major Mark Biggs (Guy Pearce)) * The Running Man (1990 TV Asahi edition) (Harold Weiss (Marvin J. McIntyre)) * Scent of a Woman (Charlie Simms (Chris O'Donnell))96 * School of Rock (Dewey Finn (Jack Black))97 * Shaft (Peoples Hernandez (Jeffrey Wright)) * The Shawshank Redemption (Heywood (William Sadler))98 * Sleepers (VHS/DVD edition) (Sean Nokes (Kevin Bacon)) * Sleepers (1999 Fuji TV edition) (Lorenzo "Shakes" Carcaterra (Jason Patric)) * Snow Queen (Polar bear) * The Specialist (VHS/DVD edition) (Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts)) * Species II (2002 Fuji TV edition) (Dennis Gamble (Mykelti Williamson)) * Speed (1997 Fuji TV edition) (Jack Traven (Keanu Reeves)) * Spielberg on Spielberg (Steven Spielberg)99 * Step Brothers (Dale Doback (John C. Reilly))100 * Street Fighter (Ryu Hoshi (Byron Mann)) * Supernatural (Crowley (Mark Sheppard)) * S.W.A.T. (2006 NTV edition) (Captain Thomas Fuller (Larry Poindexter)) * Target (Chris Lloyd (Matt Dillon)) * Telling Lies in America (Billy Magic (Kevin Bacon)) * Tequila and Bonetti (Nico "Nick" Bonetti (Jack Scalia)) * Terminal Velocity (Kerr (Christopher McDonald)) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1993 Fuji TV edition) (T-1000 (Robert Patrick)) * The Thomas Crown Affair (VHS/DVD edition) (Thomas Crown (Pierce Brosnan)) * Three Fugitives (Ned Perry (Martin Short)) * Thunderbirds Are Go (VHS edition) (Doctor Tony Grant (Bud Tingwell)) * Titanic (2001 Fuji TV edition) (Caledon Hockley (Billy Zane)) * Tomorrow Never Dies (2001 Fuji TV edition) (James Bond (Pierce Brosnan)) * Top Gun (1989 Fuji TV edition) (LTJG Nick "Goose" Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards)) * True Lies (VHS/DVD edition) (Simon (Bill Paxton)) * Twin Peaks (Albert Rosenfield (Miguel Ferrer)) * Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (Rick Sanders) * Ultraviolet (Daxus (Nick Chinlund))101 * The Usual Suspects (Michael McManus (Stephen Baldwin))102 * V.I. Warshawski (Murray Ryerson (Jay O. Sanders))103 * Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (Dewey Cox (John C. Reilly))104 * Wall Street (1991 Fuji TV edition) (Bud Fox (Charlie Sheen)) * The Watch (Bob McAllister (Vince Vaughn))105 * Wedding Crashers (United States Secretary of the Treasury William Cleary (Christopher Walken)) * White Noise (Jonathan Rivers (Michael Keaton)) * Windtalkers (VHS/DVD edition) (Private Pappas (Mark Ruffalo)) * A Woman (Gentleman (Charlie Chaplin))106 * XXX (2007 TV Asahi edition) (Xander Cage (Vin Diesel)) * The Yellow Handkerchief (Brett Hanson (William Hurt))107 Animation * The Angry Beavers (Norbert Beaver) * The Ant Bully (Zoc) * Animaniacs (Squit of the Goodfeathers, opening narration) * Batman: The Animated Series (Clayface (Ron Perlman)) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Aquaman) * Beauty and the Beast (Lumiére) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Lorenzo) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (Jean Claude, Smokey, Ernest) * Brother Bear (Ram #2) * Disney's House of Mouse (Mortimer Mouse, Lumiere, White Rabbit, Card) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (Dijon) * Garfield and Friends (WOWOW edition 1-5) (Binky the Clown) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (Storm Shadow, Major Bludd, others) * Iron Man (Iron Man) * The Jungle Book (Monkey A) * The Jungle Book II (Lucky) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (Quiz Descption) * Kipper the Dog (The Frog) * Looney Tunes (Sylvester J. Pussycat, Sr., Daffy Duck (first voice), Wile E. Coyote) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (Pony Canyon edition) (Jiminy Cricket) * The New Batman Adventures (Clayface) * Oliver & Company (DeSoto) * Peter Pan (Pony Canyon edition) (Captain Hook) * Pinocchio (Pony Canyon edition) Song:(Buena Vista edition) (Jiminy Cricket) * Robin Hood (Pony Canyon edition) (Robin Hood) * The Simpsons Movie (Tom Hanks) * Song of the South (Pony Canyon edition) (Brer Rabbit) * Space Jam (Sylvester the Cat) * Splash Mountain (Brer Rabbit) * The Sword in the Stone (Pony Canyon edition) (Archimedes the Owl) * Tayo the Little Bus (Poco) * Thomas and Friends (James (Succeeding Katsuji Mori), The Thin Clergyman) * The Transformers (Ratchet, Skywarp, others) * The Transformers: The Movie (Spike Witwicky, Ratchet, Blitzwing, Glen) * Transformers 2010 (Spike Witwicky, Broadside, Blitzwing, others) * TUGS (Top Hat, Zip) * WALL-E (AUTO) * X-Men (TV Tokyo edition) (Wolverine)